


The Rebel Child

by Rulerofyouall



Series: Lucifer (TV) One Shots [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Confusion, Gen, Hell, High School, Teenage Lucifer, Teenage Rebellion, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: @luciferprompts 'So the cast and producers talked in interviews about Lucifer being childish and that he is like a teenager. What if he really was a teen? He uses a glamour to make himself look older. One evening the gang is hanging out and he pulls something totally ridiculous and childish and someone chastises him for being such a child and Amenadiel accidentally mentions that it isn't surprising considering Lucifer is just a teenager. The gang demands an explanation. (They know he is the devil.)'





	1. Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts).



> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is ooc!  
> set like season 2-ish

The night was young when the bouncers let the group of humans into LUX. They weren't going to drink of course since they had to go to work again tomorrow, but they decided that a nice movie night would do them well. Chloe had suggested that all of them bond as a group earlier to relax after the stressful day at their jobs, and Linda, Ella, and Dan immediately agreed. Which of course led to Lucifer getting Maze to come over.

Amenadiel being there was a total coincidence. In all honesty, Lucifer would prefer it if he didn't have his older brother breathing down his neck, but he supposed that he couldn't win at everything. There had to be some concessions--and he would be quite mature about the whole thing too.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Ella greeted with a wave and a deep embrace, which resulted in the usual response of stiffening upon contact. "How are you, bud?"

"Good...." Lucifer looked down at the smaller being.

She brightened and turned towards the others. "Okay! Who's ready for movie night?" She grinned and threw her arms up.

"I'm going to the penthouse." Maze volunteered to go first, and the other humans went along with her, leaving Amenadiel and Lucifer as the only ones on the floor at the moment.

Amenadiel crossed his arms. "I expect you to be on your best behavior today."

Lucifer huffed. He really was just like a bloodhound. "Fine." Revenge is required...in this mood, one could only expect horrible things to occur if he was on his 'best behavior.'

"Good." He nodded at him before turning towards where they were holding the elevator.

The two angels hopped on as it went up.

"Mother isn't in, right?" Amenadiel confirmed.

"No." Lucifer shook his head. "She is with Charlotte Richards's family for now."

The other angel understood. "I see."

An awkward silence fell over the group of friends, quiet enough that a pin drop would be audible.

Dan was the one brave enough to break it. "So, what up first? I got Bodybags."

Amenadiel grimaced. "May I suggest that we watch something else first?"

Lucifer laughed. "Are you scared, brother?"

"No." The fallen angel shook his head. "I would just prefer we watch something more light-hearted to start the night off with. We wouldn't want to set a bad mood for the entire night."

The elevator dinged, and the friends exited the elevator and entered the penthouse. It looked as it normally did although Lucifer had spent some time setting up an area where all of them could comfortably watch the television.

"So, what's going to be first?" Ella questioned. "How about Cinderella?" The classics had never failed her before.

Chloe agreed. "That'd be great."

The gang claimed seats and covered themselves with blankets as the room darkened and as the television powered on. The title sequence of the movie came up, and a silence fell over them once more as they prepared to be sucked into the story.

As the princess sang one of her songs, Amenadiel felt a sharp kick. He looked in annoyance towards the person responsible--his little brother--before returning his attention towards the screen; hopefully, he would not do it again.

But he did. The Devil continued to kick the eldest angel until he got is attention.

"What, Lucifer?" He hissed. It wasn't quite loud enough to be a major distraction, but it was loud enough that the humans were interested in what they were saying.

"Why do people use the eggplant to refer to their dick instead of bananas or corn or any other food of a similar shape?" The Devil spoke much louder than the fallen angel had.

Amenadiel sighed. Should he have expected anything else? "No idea, brother. I'm not interested in sexual lingo in texting."

"You're so boring." Lucifer huffed.

While they got quite a few weird looks from the humans, no one voiced any concerns yet. Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief since it seemed like his younger brother was done tormenting him.

"You have an eyelash on you cheek." Lucifer was fixated on it. The older brother could tell that his attention had swayed away from the movie.

"Whatever." Amenadiel shrugged. It wasn't important.

Satan seemed to think is was though. "No, it's bothering me now." He moved his finger to take it off. "Make a wish?"

"You are literally the Devil, and you know that that superstition is not true." The elder angel deadpanned.

Lucifer blinked. "What's your bloody point?"

Amenadiel sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Nothing--I guess."

"Dude, you're so childish." Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're watching a Disney princess movie." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

The male detective laughed. "And you're the one who couldn't sit still long enough to watch it!"

"That's completely natural for him. He's not fully mature yet after all." Amenadiel mentioned offhandedly.

Chloe seemed to glitch, and she paused the movie. "What?" Her face looked completely serious.

"Yeah, what?" Lucifer looked beyond annoyed at his brother.

"You promised you would be on your best behavior today!" The elder brother hissed at him.

"And this is my best behavior for the mood I'm in!" The younger one responded at the same volume.

Ella interrupted the two of them. "Are you saying that Lucifer isn't an adult yet?"

Amenadiel looked to her. "Yes, that is what I'm saying." He looked at his grumpy brother again. "What? I'm not going to lie on your behalf."

"But God kicked him out of Heaven a long time ago! That must have been like kicking out a child." Ella teared up.

"It was similar, yes." The fallen angel sighed.

Dan looked incredibly stoic as well. "And he's been in crimes scenes? He owns a bar, drinks, and has a crap ton of sex before he's even an adult--which I don't understand how you can be anything but an adult. You look like one."

"Glamour." Lucifer frowned.

Maze agreed. "Lucifer's Devil Face is usually hidden by a glamour, so he can manipulate his outward appearance to seem as old or as young as he desires."

Linda understood. "I see. Lucifer, is there any reason you haven't shared this with us or even with me in private?"

"This would happen." Lucifer pointed at all of them individually. "You might not realize it, but I see it already. You're all looking at me like I'm a bloody child now that you know that piece of information." He seemed rather emotional. "I'm eons old, you know. I've seen things I hope none of you ever have the misfortune of seeing, and I've felt things that I hope none of you have the misfortune of feeling."

Chloe understood. "You want to still be treated like an adult."

"Of course, detective. Otherwise, I wouldn't appear to be an adult." Lucifer smiled with too many teeth.

The detective stuttered a bit. "Sorry, I still don't understand how it is possible for you to be a teenager...you're you."

"Exactly!" Lucifer grinned. "If I were to wear the glamour that would match my age, no one would take me seriously."

Dan paused. "Does that mean everyone who has had sex with you were exhibiting signs of...pedophilia?"

"No! Physically, I am an adult, remember?" The Devil grinned. "If Amenadiel hadn't bloody messed up, everything would be fine right now."

Chloe looked furious. "So you're Father not only kicked you out of the house period but also kicked you out when you were incredibly young?"

"Yeah, that's right." Lucifer nodded. "Angels don't have free will, but humans did. And...I wanted what you all had."

Ella understood that feeling. "But God is good...he wouldn't torture a child for millennia..."

"I am no child." Lucifer corrected. "I'm a monster of my Father's making."

The detective's eyes went up to meet his instantly. "You are not and have never been a monster, Lucifer."

"Well, my Dad didn't want me. He discarded me; the only other things he has discarded are the rest of the monsters. The Leviathans, the Behemoth-" He was cut off.

"I know you, Lucifer. You are no monster. Your Father was wrong to kick you out especially since you were so young. He should have stopped your siblings from torturing you and prevented the Fall and life in Hell from injuring you so grievously." Chloe promised.

Lucifer blinked. "Well, my Father isn't exactly a good one, you know. Mum told me that sending me into Hell was his second choice."

"And his first choice?" Ella didn't want to know the answer.

"Well, Miss Lopez, I would have thought the answer was obvious. Mum said he wanted to destroy me."


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LAPD wants an explanation from Amenadiel, and someone comes to him searching for help, except that they are a bit smaller than usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is OOC!
> 
> SPN comes in after Castiel is freed from Naomi's control. Instead of going with the angel tablet, he was reverted to his true age (still in vessel) and sought out Amenadiel.

"What." Chloe flatly said. She couldn't believe it. She would never destroy Trixie, and she knew no parent who would destroy their own living, breathing, child.

"It would make more sense if you knew the whole tale, but I'm bored of this and don't want to talk anymore. So...bye." Lucifer awkwardly waved and ducked out of the room as fast as he could.

"So immature of you." Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "I'll explain more tomorrow."

"You better." Dan was furious.

~

"How old is he exactly?" Dan asked. Linda, Chloe, Ella, and him had decided to take Amenadiel to a place Lucifer would never go to (a cheap fast food restaurant) to get more information.

"Eons." Amenadiel answered matter-of-factly.

Linda sighed. "That's not what he meant. How old is he physically in comparison to human years?"

The angel understood what she meant. "Probably somewhere between fourteen and sixteen." He shrugged. "Lucifer's one of the oldest angels."

Ella gaped. "Do you mean that the army of God is composed of...children?"

"Yes." Amenadiel responded gravely. "I would keep in mind that despite the fact that they aren't fully mature, they are very capable of killing." His one of voice was ominous.

Chloe froze. "Lucifer said he hadn't killed anyone."

"You see, most people assume that Lucifer was the third oldest, right behind Michael and I, but this would be incorrect. Many of the creatures in Hell who would be considered demons by supernatural hunters today are merely corrupted fallen angels sent down with Lucifer himself. Ramiel, Azazel, Dagiel, and Asmodiel were all older than Lucifer and were sent down to Hell with him to...babysit of sorts. They were forgotten and corrupted by the Pit, and Dagiel and Asmodiel changed their name to Dagon and Asmodeus respectively." Amenadiel responded.

"How old was he when he fell?" Linda had a feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

"About seven in human years." Amenadiel swallowed. "Our Father couldn't wait for us to mature; he needed assistance then. Lucifer was then known as Samael, and he was tasked with lighting the stars."

Ella filled in the blanks. "So, when Samael fell, he changed his name to Lucifer?"

"Exactly. The -el ending on our names is used as a sort of surname for the angels, and removing it would renounce all relation to God and the Silver City."

Chloe felt anger burn in her heart. How dare Lucifer's father kick him out of the house at the age of seven? That was younger than Trixie was today! She couldn't imagine ever giving her up no matter what she did.

"As Lucifer matured, Asmodeus, Dagon, and Ramiel left Hell, and I believe they are dead. Unfortunately, you can never know with them. Azazel was fanatically obsessed with Lucifer however. He was the only child of God to disobey so boldly thus far. In 1972-ish, he found a way to contact Lucifer in his Cage. Azazel died in 2006." Amenadiel went on.

"Wait a second," Dan was already furious, but now, he was confused to. "What Cage?" He was suspicious.

The angel bit his lip. "God constructed a Cage capable of holding an archangel to imprison Lucifer in at the deepest point in Hell. He was considered to be too broken, evil, and insane to grace the human or demon realms."

"He did what now?" Chloe snarled at the thought. "God kicked his son out and imprisoned him alone in a cage when he was seven?" She was horrified.

"That is correct." Amenadiel was trying his best to move through the material as fast as he could. "The point is, Azazel was trying to release Lucifer, and Lucifer told him to free Lilith. That meant that they could start breaking the 66 Seals to free him and start finding a special child to be a vessel."

Linda was confused. "What do you mean by 'vessel?'"

"An angel's most primal form is too divine to be viewed without your eyeballs being burnt to nothing." Amenadiel responded. "Meaning, most of us take vessels. It's all very consensual; it is a requirement to get a 'yes' before entering. Lucifer's vessel was a dying man who had lost his entire family, and Lucifer promised that he could bring him to his family again. My vessel was a priest in Atlanta who was very excited when I offered."

The therapist was very concerned. "Can we go back to the cage thing? All the experiences Lucifer has gone through must have damaged his psyche."

"It did." The angel was nervous about explaining the next part. "Lucifer was completely insane when he was finally released from Hell. He killed people, many people, including some of our siblings." He thought of Gabriel. "The Apocalypse had officially started, but Lucifer was eventually sent back to his Cage with Michael in tow."

Chloe was shocked. "Lucifer is not one to kill. He would never." She refused to believe that.

"Not anymore, but Hell can corrupt even the brightest of angels. That is where Mazikeen comes in. You see, Mazikeen made a deal with Death, the Horseman. Death put a wall in Lucifer's mind to keep back the insanity, but now, Lucifer has no memory of ever being insane. He doesn't remember anyone he has killed." Except Uriel. Amenadiel made a point to leave him out of this for now.

Ella blinked. "Lucifer actually killed?"

"He did." Amenadiel confirmed this. "But don't ever mention it to him. I've been trying to keep all the reminders I can away from him because you never know what might trigger a flashback. And if the wall crumbles....well let's just say that all Hell will break loose."

Dan breathed heavy. "There is actually a chance of him becoming the stereotypical Devil?" He thought about his daughter. What would happen if it broke while he was near her?

No, he would never hurt Trixie.

"Yes, but Lucifer has been really good about not messing with his wall." Amenadiel gave a thumbs up.

The atmosphere was tense. Linda was still silent. Chloe didn't want to believe what she just heard, but she knew Lucifer wasn't at fault. His dad was. His dad shoved him in Hell and allowed him to go crazy down there, but now, he was fixed. He was a new man, rehabilitated from Hell.

And it was all thanks to Mazikeen.

Suddenly, Amenadiel was distracted. His eyes focused on something behind the four of them.

"Amenadiel!" A very high pitched voice called out to them, and the people in the restaurant were giving the source some very odd looks.

They couldn't resist the curiosity and turned to see a child, but this child was not wearing any clothing that seemed to be made for him. He didn't have any shoes or any pants on, but a long white dress shirt hung off of him like a dress, and a blue tie was still tied around his neck. He was wearing a large trench coat that dragged behind him as if he didn't want to part with it.

"Castiel?" The older angel was confused. "What happened to your vessel?"

"I-I touched the angel tablet, and now, I'm like this." He glared at the place wear his hand should be, but it was covered by fabric. "I bet Dean and Sam think I abandoned them." He was grumpy.

"Well, they'd certainly understand if they could see this. Sit up here." He moved over in the booth slightly, and the younger angel leapt up.

"Hello, humans." Castiel greeted. "I am Castiel, angel of the Lord."

"Chloe," Dan stared at the child.

Chloe shrugged. "I'm Chloe, and this is Dan, Ella, and Linda. Where did you come from, Castiel?"

"I was in one of Lucifer's crypts." The angel child shrugged.

"Lucifer has crypts?" Ella looked confused.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, it is where he put all of his most powerful belongings to hide them away from the angels. We only found it with the help of a demon named Meg."

"Was any demon after the tablet?" Amenadiel's voice was stern.

"Yes. Crowley and his demons were trying to find it as well, but I got to it first. However, when I touched it-" He was interrupted.

"Your vessel immediately changed to match your true age." He understood. "Do you still have the tablet?"

Castiel did. "I would not let it fall into enemy hands." He put it on the table.

It was a dark colored stone with runes carved into it. It looked very old.

"Wow," Dan breathed. "That thing looks ancient."

The younger angel looked up. "It is."

"What does it say?"

"No one knows except Metatron and Kevin Tran." Castiel crossed his arms and huffed.

Linda looked confused at the last name. "Who is Kevin Tran?"

"He is the current Prophet of the Lord. The only one capable of reading the Word of God. Metatron would know what it says, but he's been missing for so long." Castiel was sorrowful. "Amenadiel, the rest of the host is also coming after this. We can't let them get it."

"I know." Amenadiel sighed. "I can only imagine what it says if the demon tablet is meant to lock the gates of Hell."

The younger looked confused. "How did you know?"

"Lucifer is quite chatty."

Castiel started. "Lucifer is here?" He jumped out of his chair and looked around apprehensively, his hand fingering his blade beneath his coat.

"Not right now. Lucifer has a wall keeping him from going crazy." Amenadiel wondered why Castiel waited until after he explained it the first time to show up.

"That did not work well for Sam."

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "Well, luckily, you've learned not to mess with that stuff."

The angel was solemn. "Is he...sane?"

"Well, he's still not quite whole again, but he wouldn't kill you."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you have a phone? I need to call the Winchesters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments make me happy! Sorry for the long update, I've had a lot of stuff going on recently.


	3. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel tablet has been brought out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! I also have no excuses
> 
>  
> 
> FOR CONFUZZLED BEINGS: The glamour helps angels keep the appearance they want as do vessels. When in contact with the angel tablet, they are automatically reverted to their true form. I hope it makes sense. It makes sense to me, but I'm too depressed to explain it any further

"Just don't let Lucifer have it, okay?" Amenadiel rested his hand on the angel tablet.

Castiel furrowed his brow. "Do you expect him to use it with ill intent?"

"No, but when you touched it, this happened to you. If Lucifer touches it," he frowned, "who knows what would happen."

The younger brother understood. "You think it would strip away his glamour and all the magic stabilizing his vessel's age."

"Yes, he would probably revert to a teenager in appearance." Amenadiel glanced at Linda before he said the next line. "However, this table would probably strip him of all his glamour, leaving only his truest form. If you can't stabilize your vessel, maybe Lucifer wouldn't be able to either."

Linda's eyes widened. "It would be incredibly difficult for Lucifer to live his life in his true form." She chose her words carefully, not wanting to breach his privacy. "More so than you think."

Dan raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, I get that being a teenager again--well, he was never not a teenager, but you get what I mean--would be difficult, but it isn't like he would have to adjust his daily life in a globe-shattering way."

"He would."

Chloe looked concerned. "Is anything wrong with his true form? Scars? Deformities?"

Amenadiel shushed his younger brother with a glance before meeting eyes with Linda. He nodded.

The therapist responded to the detective. "It isn't my place to tell you all. Lucifer will share when he feels ready."

She nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course." She looked down at the angel sitting at the table. "Sorry, you wanted a phone, right?"

Castiel confirmed this. "Yes. Sam and Dean are warded against angels; I cannot find them alone." He reached to accept the mobile phone.

Amenadiel interjected. "I'm sure Lucifer wouldn't mind you staying for a little bit." He said hastily, wanting to keep his brother close. "The Winchesters could come here, and we can work together on this issue."

The other angel looked at the phone, trying to figure out how to work it. "I do not think Sam nor Dean would take kindly to working with the Devil."

"He has a wall up."

"Yes, but walls can crumble. They know that well, Amenadiel. Lucifer has tortured them enough that they can stay away from him if they want."

Ella paused the conversation by putting her hand out. "Wait a second...Lucifer tortured them?"

"Sam was the vessel of Lucifer in the Apocalypse, and Dean was that of Michael. Many demons tricked and confused them in his name, including one named Ruby. She nearly tore them apart. To stop the Apocalypse, Sam threw himself straight down into the Cage, taking Lucifer with him. There, Lucifer and Michael tortured him for 180 years; there was barely anything left of his soul. He should be a vegetable." Castiel remembered taking on Sam's burden and the pain that came with it.

The humans had trouble processing the fact that their good friend had killed, tortured, and done numerous other cruel, inhumane things to people. What would he do if he remembered? He participated in the LAPD; he sought justice in every situation. What would he do if he knew he did similar things?

"He's fine now, right?" Chloe asked.

Amenadiel looked confused but nodded. "Yeah, we just went over this."

The detective knew this. "Yeah, but how strong is that wall in his brain? How long will it last?"

"Hopefully, it will last millennia; Maze worked hard to get it for him. If he doesn't pick at it or anything, he should be fine, but if he tries to remember, tries to get at the memories behind the wall, it'll all come crashing down." He replied.

Dan looked surprised. "And he's good at this? I know that when I was a teenager I did the exact opposite of what people told me to do. If it were me, I'd be picking at the wall like it was a scab or an itch. Besides, he must be curious, right? Does he know that he did bad? Or does he think it is just hiding bad memories?"

Maze answered. "He doesn't know that he killed or hurt people. He just thinks he is being kept from traumatic memories."

Castiel finally got off the phone. "Thank you, Chloe."

"You're welcome." She accepted her device gladly. "How are they?"

"They are doing well. I told them of my predicament, and they seem adamant on coming over and making sure someone doesn't attack me or anything." He answered conversationally.

Amenadiel looked at him sharply. "You told them of Lucifer?"

"How could I not? That is why they are concerned about the possibility of attack as well as other angels and demons of course."

"If Lucifer sees them, it might trigger memories of his." The eldest angel lookef stressed. "I suppose they don't have to interact."

Castiel squirmed a bit. "I'm unsure of whether or not Dean would feel comfortable leaving him there."

"There will be no hunting any of us." He gestured to himself and Maze. "Make sure that the Winchesters know that we are off limits."

"As long as you guys don't start attacking people, you should be fine."

Amenadiel sighed. "I just don't want to deal with Winchesters." He groaned.

It would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think of this one?


End file.
